


Home.

by JenJo



Series: 12 Days of SteveTony [12]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 05:55:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5528561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenJo/pseuds/JenJo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'12 Days of SteveTony' from Dailysuperhusbands on Tumblr.<br/>Day 12: Home.</p>
<p>It may not be traditional, but Avengers Tower, and its occupants, was a home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home.

Home was not a word that brought joy to the majority of the Avengers prior to forming. However, over the years, the team had come to consider each other family, and the tower their home. 

Christmas morning found the entire team sitting in the lounge, a pile of presents under the tree. There was no obligation to buy anyone a present, and quirky presents were the norm. There was an unofficial competition to see who could get the most ridiculous present. 

So far this Christmas morn, presents received included: 

-a pair of fairy wings, with matching wand (for Sam, from Clint) 

-a Pikachu plush (Thor, from Natasha) 

-a robin hood outfit (Natasha, from Tony) 

-a spider necklace (Clint, from Rhodey) 

-a kids chemistry set (Bruce, from Thor) 

-a plush falcon (Rhodey, from Steve) 

Tony, who had been sitting on the ground by Steve's legs, stood up, and retrieved a large box from under the tree to give to Steve. 

" Merry Christmas Steve," Tony smiled. 

"Thank you Tony; your present is under the tree too," Steve waited until Tony had retrieved his present and was sitting in front of Steve. 

"You first," Tony nodded at the present in Steve's lap. Steve began to unwrap the present, revealing another box. 

Steve looked at Tony. "Really?" 

"Keep going," Tony encouraged. Steve shook his head, before continuing to unwrap his present. 

The pair didn't notice that the rest of the team was watching them with bated breath. 

Eventually, Steve got to the final layer, revealing a small, ring sized box. He looked at Tony, who was now on his knee in front of Steve. 

"Tony..." 

"Steve?" Tony looked at Steve, who was looking... Pained was the best word Tony could come up with. "What's wrong?" 

Steve opened the box, revealing the ring designed and created by Tony. "Is this what I think this is?" 

Tony rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Only if you think that this is an engagement. Then yeah." 

Steve looked at Tony, looked at the ring, then looked back at Tony, before bursting out laughing. 

Tony sat down on his backside, shock clear on his face. "Steve?" 

Steve held up a hand. "No, its nothing to worry about. Just," Steve gestured to the present laying beside Tony, "Open your present." 

"Okay..." Tony picked up the present, and unwrapped it. His mouth opened as he revealed a ring box. He started to laugh with Steve. 

"Really?" 

Steve slid off of the seat, kneeling in front of Tony. "Great minds think alike, right?" 

"So I guess its a yes?" 

"Yes," Steve smiled. They put their rings on each other, before kissing each other. 

The avengers began to clap and cheer. 

"Its about time," Clint called as the pair broke apart. 

"Thank you for your support, Barton, as always," Steve laughed over Tony's shoulder. Clint raised his thumbs in acknowledgement.

The team each congratulating the newly engaged couple, who had eyes for only each other.

As the team began to assemble lunch, Steve took the opportunity to wrap Tony up in a hug. 

"That didn't go exactly as I thought," He said into Tony's hair, causing Tony to laugh. "I had a whole speech thought out and rehearsed."

Tony looked up at Steve, a smile on his face. "Go on then. Let's see if it would have worked."

Steve shook his head, before unwrapping his arms from around Tony. He then picked up Tony's hands, looking at them for a moment before finding Tony's eyes again.

"Tony. I grew up in such a different time. If someone had told me that I would still be alive in 2015, and in love with such an amazing, talented, and amazing man, I would never have been able to believe it. I am so far from where I grew up, but with you, I have found a home."

"Sap," Tony smiled, kissing Steve.

"But would it have worked?"

"It was better than mine."

"Oh, now I have to hear it."

"You would unwrap the present, revealing the ring box, and then I'd raise my eyebrows at you, and say well?"

Steve shook his head, laughing. "You're right, mine was much better."

Tony shrugged, before pulling Steve into a kiss. "But the end result is the same, Mr Rogers."

"Can't argue with that, Mr Stark," Steve replied against Tony's lips, before the pair shared one of their first kisses as an engaged couple.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.  
> So, that's the final instalment. I'll still be updating 'Tradition', so watch out for that.  
> Also, it is quite fun thinking of presents that the Avengers would give each other.


End file.
